Let's Make It Happen
by xxblondieblueeyes
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes is a high school student and she's oblivious to the feelings of her best friend Stefan Salvatore. When she meets the cocky transferee Niklaus Mikaelson, she soon realizes that she has to make a choice between her best friend and her mortal enemy. Will she end up sabotaging her friendship or can she make this happen? Klefaroline.
1. Breakfast Blues

**This is my first fanfiction so I apologize for any grammatical errors and such. Reviews are highly appreciated; criticisms and suggestions are also welcome. **

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sound of her alarm. Today was officially the first day of her sophomore year and the first year anniversary of her parents' divorce. She's been living with her mom ever since the incident. As much as Caroline loves her mom, she hated living with her. Her mom is Elizabeth Forbes and she's the principal of her high school and is well loved by the students but she was always too preoccupied with work to cater to Caroline's needs. Even before the divorce her dad was the one who always looked after her and now that they were no longer together, Caroline was forced to look after herself. It's not that she can't handle it; it just feels better to have a parent around and she misses her dad terribly.

Caroline spent her summer break in Memphis with her dad and his boyfriend Steven. It was an agreement between her parents that Caroline stays in Mystic Falls with her mom but will be with her dad during her breaks. Memphis wasn't really the place to be but for Caroline it was better than boring Mystic Falls.

Everything in Mystic Falls just reminded her of her old life when she was still the insecure, neurotic, and control freak popular girl. Ever since the divorce, Caroline outgrew those personalities and she was now less shallow, confident and definitely stronger. Gone were the days where she spent dollars on fancy clothes, shoes and makeup. She was simpler now and her interests had changed but she was still Caroline. She still hangs out with her former friends as they have always been there for her but she no longer participates in extra-curricular activities because it just reminds her of the person she used to be.

* * *

Caroline finally decided to get up and dress up for school. She took a quick morning shower and wore her knitted sweater, washed up skinny jeans and her favorite combat boots. She didn't really feel like catching everyone's attention on the first day of school, that was something the old Caroline would do.

It was still early. _Maybe I'll give Stefan a call._ Caroline grabbed her cellphone and quickly dialed Stefan's number.

It took a few rings before Stefan finally answered. "And you finally decided to call," Stefan said sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too Stefan, I was wondering if the gang was still up for the traditional breakfast on the first day?" Caroline answered ignoring the sarcasm of Stefan.

"Yes we are Care, and I hope you're ready because I'm on my way to your place," Stefan hanged up before Caroline could even say anything.

Out of all her friends Stefan was the one who was always there for her through thick and thin. They've known each other since the diaper era and Stefan was always looking out for her. She appreciates her best friend's concern in her little affairs but she's deeply worried about him because he never really had a girlfriend. Through the years Caroline thought that the reason for this was because Stefan was madly in love with her other best friend Elena Gilbert. However, Elena's been dating Stefan's older brother Damon and Caroline thought that Stefan was just honoring the bro code. Stefan always denied this saying he was never in love with Elena and if he ever did have feelings for someone, Caroline will be the first one to know. Caroline never bothered Stefan about Elena after that little spat they had.

As Caroline was going down the stairs she was surprised to see her mother was still at home. Sure it was too early for work but as the principal her mom was expected to be the first person to arrive in school.

"Good morning, Caroline" greeted her mother nervously, "I was wondering if you want to have breakfast with me and then perhaps go to school together?" her mom was still nervous but the tone of her voice was very hopeful for Caroline's response.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Stefan's picking me up and we're doing the old breakfast tradition," Caroline answered coldly.

"Ah, I see, well then say hello to Elena, Stefan and Damon for me. I guess I'll see you at school then." Caroline didn't even bother to response, as soon as she heard Stefan's honk she quickly grabbed her rucksack and dashed through the door.

* * *

"Welcome back Caroline!" The trio joyfully cheered as Caroline went inside the front seat of the car.

"Jesus, you all didn't have to shout!" Caroline answered bitterly.

"Well it's your fault for not giving us a call when you got back," Elena answered her defensively while Damon wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Yeah blondie, we all missed you. My younger brother here was deeply lost without you." "Shut it Damon, don't make me tear out your liver while I'm driving," Stefan scoffed at Damon before he can say anything else that will eventually embarrass him in front of Caroline.

"Whatever you guys, I missed you all too. Let's just grab some breakfast at the Grill and get this whole first day thing over with," Caroline ignored the continuous bickering of the Salvatore brothers while Elena just smiled and laughed at them as she was fixing her makeup.

It took them at least a 10 minute drive from Caroline's place before they reached the Grill. It was the most painful 10 minutes of Caroline's life as the two brothers were yelling at each other and Elena was annoying her about her trip. As soon as Stefan parked the car, Caroline immediately ran out of the vehicle to temporarily escape the nightmare she had to endure.

Stefan followed Caroline and noticed how annoyed she was, "Ease up Care, we just missed you a lot," Stefan said with an assuring tone to make sure Caroline was alright.

"Yeah, I'm not mad Stefan. You just know how your immature arguments with your brother get to me," as Caroline turned to Stefan's direction and finally calming down.

"In order to make up for that horrible car ride, how about I treat you your favorite breakfast meal?" Stefan finally closed the gap between him and Caroline. He also playfully wrapped his arms around her shoulder as they walked to the grill together. Before Caroline could respond to Stefan's offer she heard Damon and Elena cheering at the back and whistling.

"What is wrong with those two?" Caroline turned around too see what those two were up to. "Don't mind them, they just missed bothering you that's all," as Stefan turned Caroline around to allow her to enter the Grill.

Just as Caroline was about to go inside, someone literally slammed the glass door to her forehead and she immediately fell to the ground. The culprit didn't even bother to help Caroline up, as he was busy listening to his loud indie music to have a care in the world. Stefan, along with Damon and Elena rushed to Caroline's side making sure she was all right.

"Oh shit Care, I'm sorry should've went inside first," Stefan frantically said as he was helping Caroline up.

"I'm fine Stefan it's not your fault, where the hell is that guy I'm going to throw our table at him!" Caroline quickly let go of Stefan's hand and noticed Damon pointing his finger at the culprit. Caroline rushed to the guy and poked his back violently and was getting ready to punch the soul out of him.

The guy was definitely annoyed with Caroline's constant poking. He took off his earphones and faced the furious blonde. Before Caroline could give him a piece of her mind he smirked at her.

"Hello love, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The guy said before he was violently punched in the face by a yelling blonde girl.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Punching Blues

**I'm thinking that since I'm on a break till January 10, I'll update as much as possible. So here's chapter two, I didn't expect Chapter 1 to be so short so I decided to write the next chapter as soon as possible. **

* * *

The arrogant guy or at least that's what Caroline calls him in her head lay lifeless on the floor with a bleeding nose. Despite the adrenaline Caroline felt when he punched the guy it felt like a complete blur to her. Caroline was just staring into space watching the two companions of the arrogant guy help him up.

Caroline was about to approach her friends when one of the companions of the arrogant guy screeched at her "What are you some kind of lunatic? Why the hell did you punch my brother?" The girl had blonde hair almost like Caroline and she had a thick British or Australian accent. Caroline couldn't really tell.

"Excuse me, your stupid brother slammed the door on my face… literally." Caroline yelled back to the other blonde girl desperately trying to defend her actions.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The arrogant guy said as he was trying to clean the blood off his nose and trying to get up with the help of his sister and some other arrogant looking teenager. "I didn't slam the door on your face sweetheart, hell I didn't even held the door."

Caroline was about to go berserk and attack the two of them when Stefan interfered. "That's enough Caroline, I don't remember adding a fight to our plans this morning. Just go with Elena and order the usual, I got this."

Caroline just stared at Stefan giving him the usual apologetic look every time she gets into trouble. "Stefan, I'm…" Before she could finish Stefan cut her off, "It's okay Care, just calm down. Sit down with Damon and Elena please."

Caroline didn't have much of a choice and left her best friend fix the problem she caused. She quietly approached Damon and Elena with shame written all over her face.

"I didn't know what I was thinking, I was just so mad," Caroline quietly said while Elena held her right hand trying to calm her down.

"That British dude or whatever he is saw it coming Care, he should be careful with his actions especially when entering glass doors." Caroline just stared at her friend Elena, thinking if she was being sarcastic or not. But the genuine look on her friend calmed her down. Caroline was already thinking to let the incident pass when Damon started lecturing her.

"I gotta admit blondie, you got some kickass moves… I just wished you used it on the right person." Damon said while laughing and giving Caroline his usual _you messed up again look_.

"What are you talking about Damon?" She stopped flipping through the menu and looking at Damon with a surprised look on her face.

"The guy that you punched, well he wasn't the one that sent you flying out of the Grill." Caroline just stared at him with disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me you asshole?" She was getting angry again and this time she was ready to punch Damon.

Elena had to interfere and protect her boyfriend from the wrath of her best friend. "Care, if you want to punch Damon… not the face." "That's very comforting Elena," Damon turned to his girlfriend giving her a disappointed look.

"I don't get it. If he didn't shut the door, who the hell did?" Caroline was really furious now and she was demanding answers from Damon.

"It was his friend. The one that helped him up, he was responsible for the door incident." Damon finally surrendered after receiving a lot of intimidating glares from Caroline. "I don't think you should give him a piece of your mind though, you've done enough to his innocent friend." It was as if Damon read Caroline's mind as she was getting ready to punch another living being.

_So I just punched some innocent guy on the face. Wait scratched that. I just punched an innocent, hot and British guy on the face. I'm a terrible person. _Caroline thought to herself as she stood up from her seat to approach Stefan and the trio of strangers.

Without thinking, Caroline grabbed her hanky and started cleaning the bloody nose of the handsome but arrogant stranger. Caroline was about to apologize when the loud blonde slapped her hand away from her brother's face.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother's face! Haven't you done enough?" The loud blonde yelled as she glared furiously at Caroline.

"You didn't have to yell at her, my friend was just trying to apologize," Stefan was still trying to protect his best friend. Caroline couldn't help but feel guiltier as she was constantly dragging Stefan into her mess.

The blonde girl just glared at Stefan and continued aiding her brother while their other companion was just snickering at his bleeding friend.

"Kol, if you don't stop giggling I will rip out your larynx and then feed it to you." The blonde girl threatened like it was the most normal thing to say.

"I just can't help it little sister, our older brother brutally assaulted by this fine little lady." He was staring at Caroline as if looking into her soul but at the back of his mind he was just imagining the fierce looking Caroline without her sweater on.

"Alright brother, stop staring at the beautiful lady as you are giving her the creeps." The bleeding of his nose finally stopped and he smacked the head of his brother in order to stop him from staring too much at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Listen, I'm just really sorry for punching you and giving you a nose bleed. I was having a rough morning, someone slammed the door on my face and I fell to the ground. I thought my friend was pointing at you when I was looking for the culprit and I didn't hesitate to punch you to release all my frustration. I didn't really mean any harm to you… considering it was your brother who slammed the door at me." Caroline abruptly said and thinking to herself that her statement deserves an award for the worst apology of all time.

The arrogant guy just stared at her. Caroline was feeling his gaze and it was causing her to feel uncomfortable. Caroline was about to crack when he finally said something, "I'll let you off the hook this time love, but as for you Kol, you are walking to school. That's your punishment for letting me take a knuckle for your pretty face." He got up and gesturing his sister to follow him leaving his younger brother behind.

Kol just sat there in disbelief, desperately trying to chase his siblings into allowing him to ride with them. When the trio finally left, Caroline approached Stefan.

"I'm so sorry Stefan for letting you go through that… whatever that is though," Caroline was trying to look apologetic as possible but she couldn't look at her best friend in the eye, knowing that he had to deal with her shenanigans again.

Stefan noticed her uneasy eyes so he quickly cupped her face without thinking. "Listen Care, I'm not mad at you. I can never stay mad at you okay? I just want you to be careful all the time. I don't want you loosing your temper like that."

Caroline was about to cry. How can she deserve someone like Stefan to be by her side all the time when all she did was give him troubles and worries.

None of them realized it but their faces were a few inches apart. Stefan was desperately trying to keep his feelings from his blonde companion but right now he is not sure if he can contain it any longer. He was about to seal their lips with a kiss when his brother saved him from any future complicated explanations.

"Are you too just going to stand there? Our orders are here. Let's just eat it in the car or else we'll be late." Damon said irritably as he had enough drama and school hasn't even started. Just as Damon was about to yanked Stefan and Caroline to the car, Elena stopped him. "Lighten up Damon, let's bring their food to the car and they'll just follow us," Elena winked at Stefan and dragged Damon out of the grill.

Their faces were still inches apart and Caroline was sure he can feel Stefan's heavy breathing. There was so much tension between them and Caroline wasn't sure how to respond. Finally Caroline removed Stefan's hands from her face and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and a long tight hug.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused you. I'll try to behave for the rest of the day now." Caroline playfully whispered to Stefan as she was now back to her cheerful self.

Caroline grabbed Stefan's hand and led him out to the Grill. It was a rough and dramatic morning for them but she guaranteed to herself that she was going to make it up to Stefan.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter, hope you guys like it. R&R like always and if you have any suggestions leave them too. At first I thought this was going to be an easy Klaroline story but after writing this chapter I can't really choose who she ends up with! **


	3. Lunch Blues

**Here's Chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Stefan thought about the little interaction he and Caroline had the Grill while he was quietly driving. It wasn't the first time that happened, he and Caroline had shared numerous hugs, kisses on the cheek, forehead and so forth. But this one was different, he didn't know what to feel and he was worried that if he reacted things will be different between him and Caroline.

Stefan tried to shrug off his feelings and concentrated driving their way to school. It was one of the rare moments wherein everyone was just quiet. The only sound filling their ears was Damon's obnoxious chewing and a few giggles from Elena and Caroline.

Once they reached school, Stefan parked his car and everyone got out of the vehicle. Stefan head over to Damon to grab his breakfast while Elena approached Caroline.

"So are you going to tell me about your trip at Memphis?" Elena asked while she followed Caroline from behind.

"There's nothing much to say Elena. I just stayed with my dad and Steven. We did a few father-daughter things, I don't think that will spark your interest or anything." Caroline finally answered Elena after being harassed continuously inside the car.

"Well it seems like you had a lot of fun. I'm glad you got to spend time with your dad again." Elena gave Caroline a quick hug before a familiar raven-haired boy interrupted their little best friend action.

"Good to see you back in town Forbes, you missed all the summer parties I threw," the raven-haired boy smirked hoping to get a reaction from Caroline.

"I'm glad I missed all of them Tyler," Caroline rolled her eyes while she grabbed Elena's hand to calm her down.

Tyler Lockwood obviously knew how to push Caroline's buttons. After Caroline broke up with him before they started high school, Tyler tried to win her back a few times. But when he realized all his efforts are futile he acted arrogant towards Caroline and tried to make her jealous by showing her what she was missing. Caroline on the other hand didn't really care about her ex's actions.

"Guess I won't be seeing you tonight then?" Tyler grinned and turned around before walking away from the duo.

Elena started swinging their intertwined hands and started smiling sheepishly at Caroline.

"I know what you're thinking Elena, and there is no way I'm going to Tyler's party tonight." Caroline said while she was violently swinging their hands signaling for Elena to let go.

"Come on Care, I hate Tyler as well but you can't deny the fact that he throws a great party and you know me, I love a good party." Elena ignored Caroline's violent swings and instead just stood in front of her desperately trying to make her attend Tyler's party.

"Well if you want to go so bad, just go with Damon," Caroline let go of Elena's grip and entered their building.

"I am going with Damon," Elena grinned. "But I really want you to be there too, I haven't seen in you in like two months and I really want all of us to hang out together." Elena pouted.

Caroline just glared at her friend. She continued walking but then quickly turned around and approached Elena.

"Fine, I'll think about it," Caroline finally and started walking as fast as she can again to avoid anymore persuasion from her best friend.

Elena rushed to Caroline. "Great! Let's get ready at my place and we can go together! I'll just meet Damon at the party," Elena ignored Caroline's previous comment that she was just going to think about it.

"And while you're at it, you should totally go with Stefan." Caroline stopped on her tracks.

"I am going with Stefan, I think that's given." Caroline looked at Elena weirdly as she was wearing mischievous smile that was almost familiar with Damon's.

"I know that, but why not ask him to go as your date like officially," Elena knew she hit a nerve but she still managed to crack a smile. She's been trying so hard to set Stefan and Caroline up ever since her friend broke up with Tyler.

"Elena, he's my best friend. There's no way I'm going to screw that up." Caroline responded with a little frown forming on her lips.

"Who said you'll screw it up? I think you guys are perfect together." Elena said before the school bell interrupted her.

"Well, I guess that's that. I'll see you at lunch!" Elena gave Caroline another quick hug before she disappeared into the hallway.

Caroline just stood there and wondered curiously why Elena desperately tried to set her and Stefan up. Before she can make her way to her classroom someone whispered to her.

"It's a bad idea to be late on the first day of classes you know," Caroline turned around to see who it was and she froze. She only heard it once today, but that accent was too familiar for comfort.

It was the arrogant guy she punched at the Grill earlier this morning. Caroline was so shocked her whole body was tense. Stefan saw the struggle of his best friend from afar and quickly approached her.

"Hey Care, come on let's get to class," Caroline just nodded and walked her way to class with Stefan. Before Stefan entered the room he turned around to have one last look of Caroline's punching bag.

* * *

Caroline's first three periods were bearable but she still couldn't shake the thoughts of seeing her victim inside the campus. She was trying to remember the little incident that happened this morning and when she remembered the arrogant guy telling his brother to walk to school, she didn't really thought he meant this school. But then again she should have known better because Mystic Falls is a small town and well, this was the only high school near the residences.

Caroline was thankful it was already lunchtime and she could finally find some comfort from her friends. She got a seat on their usual table and just stared at her food before her other companions arrived. Stefan saw her all alone and immediately took the seat next to her. Caroline just smiled at him assuring her best friend not worry. Before Stefan could say anything, Elena and Damon approached their table.

"Well I've got good news for you blondie," Damon teased as he took the seat in front of his brother.

Before Damon can continue his statement, Caroline cut him off. "Yeah yeah, the foreigners go to this school. Great."

"Ding ding ding. Not only that, he's in a bunch of my classes too." Damon ignored Caroline's interruption and was planning to continue blabbering about the new guy.

"He's a pretty okay dude you know. Very easy to talk to," Damon continued talking while chewing his lasagna.

"You talked to him?" Caroline was surprised to hear about the interaction between Damon and the new guy. Considering Damon wasn't really the type to make new friends.

"Yeah. I just asked him about his nose and all. Considering you almost broke it, just looking out for you Barbie." Damon said with a hint of sarcasm.

Elena just laughed and ran her hand on Damon's back. "See Care, Damon is capable of looking out for other people."

"Only because I'm your best friend Elena." Caroline scoffed before she started stuffing her mouth with her lunch.

"Oh by the way, that ex boyfriend of yours. That Lockwood guy, he's been following that foreigner since our first period." Damon randomly blurted.

"And I'm suppose to care why?" Caroline answered with no interest or care.

"I'm just saying, because he's on our way to our table with the three goons." Damon answered back with a cheeky grin on his face.

Caroline wanted to run or at least bury her face on Damon's lasagna. But before she could do anything Tyler and three foreigners were on their table.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to these awesome people. This is Niklaus, Kol and their sister Rebekah." Tyler said while he gestured the three to find their seats. Niklaus took the other seat next to Caroline which made her shiver while his siblings pushed the other tables to make them all fit.

"They're from Wales and since they're new, I figured it will be great to have them sit with us." Tyler calmly said.

"You don't sit with us anymore remember." Damon said but Tyler just ignored him and gestured his other friends to join them.

Matt and Bonnie awkwardly approached their table and looked at Tyler furiously. Matt gave the familiar faces a small smile and stared at Caroline. Matt has had a crush on Caroline since the diaper era but never made a move on her because he was Tyler's best friend. Knowing that Tyler was not completely over Caroline, Matt decided to leave it at that.

Bonnie tried to be comfortable but sharing a table with Elena was not a good idea. She and Elena used to be best friends and Bonnie even dated Elena's brother Jeremy. But she cheated on him giving Elena's brother a terrible heartache and losing their friendship. They haven't spoken to each other since then.

"Hey, uhmm, how's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked Elena carefully trying not to hit a nerve.

"He's better. Now that he's living with Alaric and Jenna… in Denver." Elena answered coldly while she was refusing to look at Bonnie in the eye.

Bonnie sat down quietly and the first few minutes of their lunch together was just composed of awkward chewing. Niklaus noticed the awkward air filling their table and decided to break the silence.

"I suppose people from Mystic Falls are not this gloomy right mate?" Niklaus turned to the direction of Tyler.

"Yeah man, these people are really cool Klaus, just not used to new people that's all." Tyler said obviously trying to impress the trio especially Klaus. "In fact, I'm throwing this party at my place tonight, you three should totally go and we can all hang out and stuff." Tyler added and hoping for approval from the three foreigners in front of him.

"A party? We should totally go Nik." Rebakah asked Niklaus with delight.

"I suppose we can drop by, will I expect everyone to be there?" Niklaus calmly said and he stared at Caroline.

"If you're talking about Forbes, sorry to disappoint you Klaus but she refused my invite." Tyler said as he was trying to break the gaze between Klaus and Caroline.

"Well that's a shame." Kol said with disappointment. "I was hoping to get to know you Ms. Forbes."

Caroline just glared at Kol but she couldn't help but feel swoon about his formality and accent. _Stupid accent. Stupid handsome features of him and his brother. UGH! _Caroline silently thought to herself.

"Actually, the four of us are going." Elena said while pointing at Stefan, Damon and Caroline.

Caroline kicked Elena hard on the knee and glared at her. "Ouch!" Elena screeched while rubbing her knee. "Everything okay babe?" Damon asked obviously worried about his girlfriend. "Oh it's fine, I think a large ant bit me." Elena scoffed while glaring at Caroline who couldn't help but form a cheeky smile on her face.

"So now that's settled. I hope to see you all at the party tonight." Niklaus told the group before standing up and giving a Caroline a playful whisper, "Especially you love."

* * *

**And that's it for the update today. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Party Blues

Caroline gathered her things from her locker while waiting for Elena. As much as Caroline dreaded to attend Tyler's party she didn't want to disappoint Elena and she also wanted to hang out with her friends.

"You know we don't have to go," Stefan interrupted Caroline's thoughts as he watched her packed her things. "We can just go to the Grill, play billiards and trick the bartender into getting us drinks." Stefan tried to lighten up the mood as he noticed his best friend was still tense.

"Tempting… but Elena is going to kill us both if we ditch the party last minute." Caroline said as she smiled at her best friend. "Besides, Elena's right, Tyler throws the best parties around, I'm totally psyched to be hammered tonight!" Caroline tried to sound sarcastic but the expression on her face clearly shows she doesn't want to go.

"Listen Caroline Forbes, I am not allowing you to get wasted and have a good time tonight!" Stefan yelled trying to imitate Caroline's father but with extra sass and snaps.

Caroline giggled at her best friend's actions and playfully punched him in the stomach. "I'll see you tonight at the party."

"I won't pick you up?" Stefan was surprised because he and Caroline always go to together at any social event.

"Elena's driving." Caroline answered while noticing the disappointed look on Stefan's face. "Don't worry, I'll look for you the moment we get there." Caroline assured Stefan. "Now go on, you don't want to be late for football practice," Caroline pushed Stefan to get his butt moving for practice.

"I'll see you later Caroline," he yelled as he rushed his way to the men's locker room.

* * *

Caroline was about to go and meet up with Elena when she bumped into her mother.

"Oh Caroline, going home already?" Her mom asked with genuine concern.

"Not really, I'm meeting up with Elena," Caroline answered trying not to sound too cold.

"Ah I see, well I'm staying here late tonight, so don't wait up okay." Her mother forced a guilty smile as she thought of leaving her daughter alone again for the night.

"Actually we're going to Tyler's party tonight," It was more like a statement, as Caroline wasn't really asking permission from her mother.

"Oh… well I hope you have your key with you. And have fun." Her mother replied and immediately walked away from her daughter.

* * *

Caroline walked out of the building and went straight to the parking lot, it's been 10 minutes and she still couldn't find Elena. Just when she was about to give up and walk her way to Elena's house she heard a familiar honk.

"Well it's about time, where were you?" Caroline opened the passenger seat and glared at Elena.

"Damon decided to get a little kinky before practice." Elena answered with a hint of crimson on her cheek.

"Eww seriously?! I hope you guys didn't do it here." Caroline said while rubbing alcohol all over Elena's car.

"Relax, I was kidding, I went home and got my car." Elena assured her as she blasted the radio that was playing Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.

Once they reached the Gilbert residences, Elena quickly dragged Caroline inside her room.

"Easy there Elena you're hurting my arm," Caroline yelped while checking her wrist for any broken bones.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited. We haven't been to a party together in months," Elena giggled as she rummaged her closet. "What should we wear?"

"I'm fine wearing these," Caroline pointed at her clothes and lay down on Elena's bed.

"Nonsense! You are going to look extra pretty tonight. Now get up and try these outfits on." Elena commanded as Caroline let out a sigh and grab the clothes Elena shoved her.

Caroline probably tried hundreds of outfits before Elena was satisfied with what she was wearing. It was a mini dress that was a little short but it hugged Caroline at the right places and showed enough cleavage.

"I look like a skank," Caroline grumbled as she tried to look for other decent outfits to wear.

"No you look a hot. Just add this leather jacket for that edgy look you've been going for." Elena smiled as she looked at her wonderful creation. "Perfect, now let's do your hair and makeup!"

Elena straightened Caroline's natural curls and she also did Caroline's makeup. Elena gave Caroline a smoky eye look to enhance her blue eyes and applied a nude pink lipstick on Caroline's lips.

Caroline looked at herself in front of Elena's mirror as her best friend finished her own makeup. "Well I got to admit you did a good job Elena, I haven't fixed myself like this in months." Caroline continued to admire herself in front of Elena's mirror and somehow she missed the girly girl Caroline.

Elena stood up and approached her best friend "I know right, just doing my job! Now come on, let's go to Tyler's!"

* * *

At the Mikaelson residence, as soon as they got back from school Rebekah rushed inside to look for their guardian Elijah.

"Where is he? He said he wasn't going to work today!" Rebekah grumbled as she frantically searched for her older brother.

"What do you need Rebekah?" Her brother finally appeared while going down their staircase.

Rebekah grabbed Kol and Niklaus to her side. "We're asking permission. Our friend Tyler Lockwood is throwing a back-to-school party tonight. Apparently it's a tradition at Mystic High and we would all like to come."

"Lockwood? That's very peculiar to allow the mayor's son throw a party on the first day of school." Elijah said as he ignored Rebekah's permission.

"Yes, well they only live a block away from us, so can we come?" Rebekah answered hoping to get approval from her older brother.

"I suppose you can drop by, just as long as you be back her by 11." Elijah answered back trying to close the discussion between him and Rebekah.

"11? But that's too early!" Kol whimpered, as he badly wanted to go the party as well.

"Either you be back here by 11 or none of you go to the party at all." Elijah tried not to scold them but he really needed to set an authority figure as his siblings are known for causing a lot of trouble.

Kol and Rebekah frowned but Niklaus wrapped his arms around his siblings "Lighten up little ones, I'm sure we can all have a little fun for a short period of time." Niklaus smirked before he went straight up his room.

* * *

Elena and Caroline arrived at the party around 7:30pm thinking they were too early. But as soon as Elena parked her car, Tyler's place was already filled with people. Elena rushed inside to look for her beau Damon, leaving Caroline behind with Matt.

"Hey Care, didn't expect you would come," Matt smiled nervously as talking to Caroline never fails to give him butterflies in the stomach.

"Yeah well you can never underestimate the Gilbert persuasion!" Caroline giggled as she searched the room for Stefan.

"You look really great by the way" Matt complimented Caroline and he was trying hard not to choke up his words.

Caroline ignored his compliment as continued looking for her best friend, "Thanks…hey have you seen Stefan?"

Matt frowned obviously thinking that Caroline wasn't interested "Yeah, he's upstairs with the football team."

Caroline quickly ran off upstairs only to be greeted by the host, Tyler Lockwood.

"Well look who decided to show up," Tyler said he was already intoxicated as he tried to wrap his arms around Caroline's waist.

The football team immediately turned their attention to Caroline and once they saw what she was wearing, the whole team started howling. Caroline stood there nervously, no longer use to that kind of attention given to her but she calmed down as soon as she saw Stefan waving at her.

Caroline ignored the howls of the team and approached Stefan immediately. Stefan offered her a seat and they sat next to each other.

"Well you look stunning if it isn't obvious," Stefan grinned trying to keep eye contact with Caroline but it was really hard considering what she was wearing.

Caroline noticed Stefan's uneasy stare and she immediately punched him playfully on the arm. "My eyes are here you twat!" Caroline punched Stefan again but she was giggling and blushing.

"So can I get you a drink?" Stefan asked Caroline as he stood up.

"Yes please" Caroline answered, as she felt uneasy because Stefan was going to leave her alone with the rest of the football team. "Wait, can I come with you?"

Stefan nodded and gestured his elbow to Caroline, Caroline immediately wrapped her arm around Stefan's elbow. They walked their way to where the drinks are and Stefan immediately offered her a drink.

"It's kinda cramped in here, want to go to the backyard?" Stefan yelled, as the music was too loud for them to hear each other.

Caroline just nodded and grabbed Stefan's hand to lead him to the backyard.

There were still a lot of people but at least there wasn't any loud music to bother them and they had all the space in the world. Stefan found an empty bench and invited Caroline to sit next to him.

"So, are you going to tell me about Memphis?" Stefan asked before he took a sip from his drink.

Caroline smiled and told Stefan everything that happened to her little trip. She told him about the clothes Steven and her dad bought for her, the recipes Steven taught Caroline to cook and all the stories Caroline's dad shared to Caroline during her stay.

As Caroline talked to Stefan they grew closer and closer to the point wherein they were cuddling. Caroline notice how close they were and stopped talking. Stefan was feeling his heartbeat racing, as he has never been this close to Caroline for too long. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair and right then and there he wanted to kiss her. Stefan held Caroline's chin and just when he was about to inch closer someone interrupted them.

"Feeling frisky brother?" Damon asked as he was almost stumbling to the ground obviously intoxicated.

Stefan gently pushed Caroline's face away and glared at his brother. "What do you want Damon?"

"Relax, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, the football team is looking for us, they want to play the usual team game and they won't start without the famous Salvatore brothers." Surprisingly was able to say his intentions clearly considering he was pretty drunk already.

Stefan groaned and stood up, "Sorry, we'll make this quick. Will you be okay?" Stefan said to Caroline with a frown on his face.

"It's fine, I'll just stay her for awhile and then I'll go look for Elena" Caroline tried to force a smile.

Stefan kissed Caroline's forehead and rushed to his brother side who was struggling to stand on his own. Stefan took a quick a glance at Caroline before heading inside with brother.

Caroline sat there for a while thinking about the kiss that might have been. She then looked at her surroundings and noticed that everyone outside was making out, smoking weed or throwing up. She realized that this wasn't the place where she wants to be right now so she quickly went inside.

She tried to look for Elena but she couldn't find her anywhere so she decided to grab another drink first before continuing her search party for her friend. Just as she was getting a drink from the keg she noticed a familiar looking blonde crawling on the floor.

Caroline rushed to the blonde's side to make sure she was okay.

"Rebekah? Are you alright?" Caroline asked while helping her up.

"Aren't you the little witch that punched my brother this morning?" Rebekah ignored Caroline's question while she held her mouth trying to stop a vomit.

"Woah, hold that thought!" Caroline yelped as she noticed Rebekah was about to throw up, she assisted her to the nearest bathroom and held her hair while she praised the toilet bowl.

April Young happened to pass by and heard the commotion, "What's going on? Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine, she just had too much too drink. Can you get her some water?" Caroline said while still holding Rebekah's hair.

April just nodded and ran as fast as she can to get water for Rebekah. She gave the water to Caroline and offered some Tylenol too to ease Rebekah's headache.

Once Rebekah stopped vomiting Caroline gave her some tissue and helped her up. Rebekah washed her faced and Caroline grabbed the mouthwash inside the cabinet and allowed Rebekah to sanitize her mouth.

Now that she felt cleaner Caroline gave her water and some Tylenol.

"You awfully know your way around the Lockwoods," Rebekah said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah well I used to be here often, are you feeling better now?" Caroline asked as she took the class of water from Rebekah and helping out of the bathroom.

"Still a little light headed but thank you for taking care of me." Rebekah smiled at Caroline and thinking she wasn't so bad after all.

"Sure, but shouldn't your brothers be the one looking out for you?" Caroline asked Rebekah as they made their way out of the crowd.

"Well Nik is with Tyler and Kol ran off with the ladies. I didn't really know where to go so I just drowned myself in alcohol." Rebekah scoffed at the thought of her brothers' actions and leaving her behind.

"I'm sure Nik is busy at the moment so let's just look for Kol so you can go home and rest." Rebekah just nodded at Caroline's statement.

As they were walking around looking for Kol, Caroline and Rebekah heard some loud cheers coming from girls. Caroline figured this could be Kol goofing off with some girls.

As they got closer to the crowd, Caroline noticed that Elena was part of the group cheering for the guy inside the circle.

"ELENA!" Caroline shouted as she tried to get the attention of her friend.

When Elena saw Caroline she quickly rushed to her side, "I've been looking all over for you Caroline, come on, let's line up for body shots!"

"Seriously? You're drunk too?" Caroline looked closely at her best friend, "You have got to be kidding me! Are you high?"

"Well someone gave me and Damon a brownie and we ate it," Elena giggled as she tried to drag Caroline for a body shot.

Just as they were part of the circle Caroline heard a familiar cocky accent. Apparently it was Kol who started the whole body shot thing and he was asking the ladies to line up for their turn.

Caroline mentally slapped her forehead, as she now has to take care of three drunk people. She grabbed Kol's ear dragging him out of the circle.

"Sorry ladies, Kol's coming with me." Caroline said as she fought the whimpers of annoying drunken girls lining up for their turn.

"Ah sweet Caroline, I knew you would come for me" Kol said as he tried to get closer to kiss Caroline.

Caroline pushed Kol aside, "No, we're going to get your brother and he's going to take you and Rebekah home. Clearly you guys are wasted and you all need to rest." Caroline yelled as he gave Rebekah to Kol, "And take care of your sister."

"As for you Elena, come with me and give me your keys. I'm driving you tonight" Caroline helped her best friend walk and Elena quickly obliged to give Caroline her keys.

"Kol, your brother is up stairs, are you coming with me to fetch him or you'll stay here with Rebekah?" Caroline asked Kol who was clearly drunk but seemed like he can still take care of himself and his sister.

"No Caroline, take me with you" Rebekah tried to argue fearing that her brother might leave her again.

"Alright fine, all of you come up with me." Caroline sighed as she tried to aid three drunk people climb the stairs.

* * *

As soon as Stefan and Damon were with the football team they were given claps and cheers from their teammates.

"Finally, the legendary Salvatore brothers are here," Tyler cheered as he took a giant sip from his drink. "Now we can start our traditional game but before that, I'd like to introduce you all to my new buddy, Klaus Mikaelson. He doesn't play football but he's pretty cool to hang with us."

Everyone gave Klaus a toast as if the whole football team was compelled to honor his presence.

"Now Klaus, since you're new in town, do you fancy anyone?" Tyler asked Klaus after taking another big sip from his drink.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, Caroline Forbes is very ravishing. I haven't seen her tonight though." Klaus calmly said, as he couldn't get her out of his head the whole day.

Tyler frowned and threw he accidentally threw his drink into one of his teammates. "I wouldn't go there if I were you, she's just an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit. You're just going to waste your time on her." Tyler scoffed hoping that it will turn off Klaus from pursuing Caroline.

Klaus glared at Tyler obviously annoyed at his description of Caroline. "Well I think the more I should get to know her then." Klaus smirked; he was definitely making this a challenge for him and Tyler.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, she and Tyler used to date," Matt said as if he read Klaus' mind about pursuing Caroline.

Meanwhile Stefan was trying to contain his anger as all of his teammates were bickering about his best friend Caroline. Stefan badly wants to punch the life out of Tyler after saying those things about Caroline and he also wanted to do the same to Klaus for even thinking about her. If it weren't for Damon calming him down he would've gone ripper and started ripping their heads out.

Things were getting way too heated for Tyler and Klaus and without thinking Tyler punched Klaus.

"You stay away from her!" Tyler yelled as he continued punching and shoving Klaus.

"I'm afraid I won't do that mate," Klaus answered back while he got up and threw a few punches to Tyler.

Stefan and the rest of the team tried to break the fight but when Tyler saw Stefan trying to stop him from hitting Klaus he punched Stefan instead.

"You're the reason why she broke up with me!" Tyler yelled at Stefan. "I can see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you! Did you slept with her? Because there is no way she'll choose you over me!"

Stefan stood up, he can no longer take the insults coming out of Tyler's mouth about Caroline. Stefan punched Tyler so hard he fell to the floor. But he didn't stop there, he continued punching the life out of Tyler.

Tyler just laughed there lifelessly, "So it's not true? You haven't slept with her? Well here's a little tip for you. Give her a little compliment and she'll be dying to sleep with you, hell she'll sleep with anyone! I'll give her props though she's good in bed but she's pretty loud…"

Before Tyler could finish Stefan threw punches at him again. He hated Tyler's guts more than ever and he will not hesitate on hurting him. He was about to punch him again when he heard a scream.

"STEFAN STOP IT!" Caroline screamed as she saw the blood on her best friend's hands. She quickly made Elena sit next to Damon and rushed to Stefan's side.

Caroline was crying. She couldn't bear to see her best friend like this. Punching the life of someone just because they were talking about her. Sure she heard what Tyler said and she was hurt but she couldn't let Stefan do this to himself.

"Stefan please, calm down. Don't do this" Stefan finally let go of Tyler. He was speechless, but he was still angry and if it weren't for Caroline he wouldn't stop.

"Just get out of here all of you. GET OUT!" Tyler yelled refusing to allow his teammates help him up.

Caroline gestured Stefan to stand up and she hugged him. None of them could say anything.

"It's okay Stefan. We'll get through this." Caroline assured Stefan before giving him another peck on the cheek. "Let's just go home."

As Klaus turned around, he saw his siblings sleeping peacefully on the couch oblivious to their surroundings. _Caroline must have taken care of them. _Before waking his siblings up, he took one last glance at Stefan and Caroline. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. But just like he thought a while ago, he was going to challenge Stefan and he was sure he will win Caroline's affections.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, thank you to those who are following the story. Don't forget to read and review! **


	5. Visiting Blues

Caroline woke up to the sound of her mother's car leaving. She got up and noticed that it was only 6:30 am, she still has 30 minutes to snooze but decided to start her morning early.

She grabbed her phone and texted Stefan_ Good morning Stefan, hope all is well and please give me a call._ That was probably one of the hundred text messages Caroline sent to Stefan and she never got a reply from any of them.

After driving Elena home and getting picked up by her mom last night, Stefan stopped responding to any of her calls and messages. The last message Caroline received was about Stefan and Damon going home safely.

Caroline sighed, she was really worried about Stefan and him not answering her was just adding more tension to anxiety. She shrugged off her thoughts and continued her morning routine to get ready for school.

She got down the stairs and noticed that her mom already took off, _Great, now I have to live off cereal to start my day_ Caroline thought before seeing the note her mother left her.

_Had to go to work early, made you breakfast – love, mom. _Caroline smiled at the note and kept it inside her pocket. She opened the plate and saw that her mom cooked her a Spanish omelet, which happened to be her favorite.

Caroline peacefully ate her meal and secretly hope that today will be better than yesterday. As soon as she was done she left her plate on the sink and took off for school.

* * *

The moment she got out of her car everyone stopped on their tracks and stared at her. _Oh great, everyone probably knows I slept with Tyler now _Caroline thought to herself obviously annoyed at her nosy peers.

Everywhere she passes people were either whispering or looking at her with pure disgust. If this were the old Caroline she wouldn't be able to handle it but now that she was better, she knew that falling pry to her peers' judgments wouldn't get her anywhere.

Caroline calmly ignored the stares of her peers and instead continued her way towards her locker. It was best not to succumb to gossip as she had better things to deal with like finding her best friend.

Caroline gathered her things before she decided to look for Stefan, or Elena and Damon. As soon as she was done she noticed someone next to her locker.

"Good morning, love" Caroline knew that accent from anywhere. She was ready to see a cheeky grin from a raven-haired boy but as soon as she closed her locker she was surprised.

"Oh. Klaus. I thought you were Kol," Caroline said, as she was not expecting Klaus to approach her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but Kol is feeling under the weather today," Klaus answered back with his familiar smirk.

"And how is Rebekah?" Caroline genuinely asked as she tried to avoid Klaus' gaze.

"I guess my little sister couldn't handle a little bit of American alcohol," Klaus laughed.

"I don't think it's a laughing matter Klaus, you should've looked after your siblings." Caroline scoffed at his laughter. Clearly she was annoyed at him for abandoning them last night.

"My apologies love, my siblings and I are pretty reckless at times. But if someone like you were to look after us I'm sure there's no need to worry." Klaus was trying to lighten up Caroline's mood. Deep down he knows that the blonde was still trying to recover from last night's revelations.

"What do you want?" Caroline snorted. Obviously there was something Klaus wanted out of this conversation.

"I just wanted to personally thank you for your kind gesture last night," Klaus smiled and Caroline couldn't help but be captivated by his dimples.

"Yeah, whatever." Caroline tried to walk away from Klaus to officially end their conversation. But before she could go any farther, Klaus grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"I was thinking I can thank you properly love, take you out to dinner." Their faces were inches apart. Caroline's heart was beating fast and she could hear a brand new set of whispers from her peers. Caroline was not enjoying her interaction with Klaus so she backed away.

"I can't go out with you." Caroline continued to back away from Klaus.

"Ah, I see. Jealous boyfriend? Stefan Salvatore was it?" Klaus formed a frown on his lips desperately trying to hold his jealousy.

"Stefan's my best friend." Caroline bluntly answered.

"So you're not spoken for?" Klaus smirked. Caroline didn't answer and she just shook her head. "Great, then I'll see you tonight." Klaus said before leaving Caroline in the hallway.

* * *

Caroline was dazed, she had no idea what just happened. She wanted to mentally punch herself, how the hell did she end up having a date with Klaus? She doesn't even know him! What if this guy just wants to take advantage of her after hearing the things Tyler said? There was no way she was going out with Klaus tonight, she's not even attracted to him! _Or is she?_

Caroline tried to shake those thoughts away from her head. There was no way she was going to allow herself be swooned by his pathetic accent and charming looks!

Caroline made her way to her classroom to calm her nerves but then she saw her best friend Elena.

"Elena!" Caroline greeted her with a hug.

"Care! I'm so sorry about last night. It was the brownie that hit me, I didn't even drink that much." Elena hugged Caroline back as she continued to apologize.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay now. You were pretty hammered last night," Caroline tried her best to laugh.

Elena hugged Caroline again. "I should have been there for you Care, I heard about what Tyler did."

Caroline tried to hold her tears. She needs this right now from her friends. She needed everyone by her side… She needed Stefan the most.

The school bell interrupted their hug and they need to head over to their respective classrooms.

"Don't worry, I'll see you at lunch okay. We'll take care of you." Elena assured Caroline before running to her classroom.

* * *

Caroline's classes before lunch have all been terrible. First, Stefan didn't show up to any of their classes and he was still ignoring her messages. Second, everyone was giving her judgmental looks and some of them even passed her notes that said whore, slut and every synonym a teenager could think of.

Caroline tried to ignore the nasty remarks of peers but she couldn't shake the pang of hurt she feels. So she slept with Tyler and it was a huge mistake but what she can't understand is that why do these people have to stick their noses to her business. Her past business even!

Caroline was just thankful it was already lunchtime she could finally seek comfort from her friends.

As Caroline made her way to their usual table, all eyes were still on her. She tried not to mind it but she still feel intimated from all the stares she was receiving. She felt a hint of relief when she finally reached her seat and Damon and Elena immediately followed her.

Some continued to stare at the group as they ate until Damon shot them all glares and they finally went back to minding their own business.

"Stupid little pricks, I'll break their necks for you blondie. All you have to do is ask." Damon offered.

"Thanks Damon, that actually sounds comforting. Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked before chewing her salad.

"Zac forced him to stay at home today. That Lockwood got a lucky shot. And he also confiscated Stefan's phone." Damon answered trying to cheer Caroline up.

"Is he alright though?" Caroline was really concerned. She didn't want Stefan to go through all that trouble because of her.

"He's fine. Probably sulking in his room because he misses his blonde distraction." Damon smirked. "You should visit him after school."

Damon didn't have to say it. Caroline was and will be barging into the Salvatore boarding house just to make sure Stefan was okay.

They continued to eat their food in silence until Elena decided to break it.

"Teenagers are the worst breeds of people I swear. I just heard Dana spreading a rumor that Tyler got you pregnant and that you wanted to abort the baby that's why you broke up with him." Elena scoffed. "Sorry, thought I should let that out. Do you want me to punch her teeth out?"

"Wow people suck." Caroline blankly answered. There was no way these rumors are going to shake her.

"Their just jealous virgins blondie. They got nothing else to do than talk about other people's lives. Which is very depressing." Damon once again tried to cheer Caroline up as if trying to take Stefan's place for the day.

Caroline just smiled. She was glad she had supportive friends, she reminded herself to give a small token to both Elena and Damon for constantly cheering her up.

Just when all was well again, some girl from the celibacy club approached their table.

She threw a handful of condoms at Caroline's face, "You've made your bed, I just hope for your sake, you've cleaned the sheets." The girl said before leaving the trio speechless.

"Uhmm okay but do you guys know who that was?" Caroline was obviously dumbfounded.

"I don't think she even goes to our school." Elena said.

Caroline picked up the condoms and gave it to Elena and Damon, "You guys want these?"

The three of them just laughed before Damon grabbed all of the condoms and stuffed it into his bag.

* * *

The rest of Caroline's day was good enough. There were still a few stares here and there but that didn't bother Caroline anymore. She was just so stoke to finally see Stefan.

She rushed to her car and before she knows it she's in front of the Salvatore boarding house.

She knocked on the door and Zac opened it for her.

"Hey Zac!" Caroline cheerfully greeted Stefan and Damon's uncle.

"Good to see you Caroline, Stefan hasn't left his room all day. I'm pretty sure you can help me with that. Come on in." Zac gestured Caroline inside. Caroline immediately rushed into the Salvatore's kitchen.

"If I'm going to get your nephew out, I'm going to need some reinforcement." Caroline said as she grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons.

"Just help yourself Caroline." Zac smiled before continuing his crossword puzzles.

Caroline rushed upstairs to Stefan's room and began knocking loudly. Stefan thinking it was just Zac or Damon ignored the loud bangs.

"Stefan? It's me Caroline. Open up." Caroline said.

When Stefan heard that all familiar voice he immediately got up and rushed to the door. Caroline gave him a tight bear hug as soon as Stefan opened the door.

"Oh Stefan! I'm so sorry about last night. I hope you're okay I heard Tyler got a lucky shot!" Caroline hugged Stefan tightly to the point that he actually whimpered in pain.

"Oops sorry… how are you feeling?" Caroline asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm better now." Stefan smiled as he stole the pint of ice cream from Caroline.

Caroline had to chase Stefan around his room before Stefan finally gave up and settled on his bed with the ice cream.

Caroline climbed into bed with Stefan as they quietly shared the pint of ice cream together.

"So have you heard from Tyler?" Caroline broke the silence between them.

"His mother called. She found out about the incident, they're not pressing charges but we both have to do community service along with Klaus." Stefan said.

Caroline was surprised to find out that Klaus was involved too. "Klaus? What did he do?"

"He was the one who provoked Tyler. I tried to stop them but that's when Tyler's anger turned to me." Stefan calmly said trying his best to forget the incident.

Before Caroline could respond she received a text from an unknown number. _Hello love, I was wondering what time I should you pick you up tonight? – Klaus. _

Caroline was disgusted. How on earth did he get her number and he shouldn't be serious about taking her out to dinner.

_How the hell did you get my number? _Caroline texted back and received a quick reply from Klaus.

_It's called connections sweetheart. _Caroline scoffed at Klaus' reply. _Well police call it stalking. _

Stefan noticed the grunts of Caroline as he watched her stare at her phone constantly.

"Is there something wrong?" Stefan asked.

"It's Klaus… I took care of Rebekah and Kol last night after they got drunk and now he wants to take me out to dinner as payment." Caroline answered with a sigh.

"Well shouldn't Kol and Rebekah offer you dinner instead of their older brother?" Stefan said as his eyebrows rose.

"I don't know. I don't want anything to do with them actually. But Klaus is so persistent. He even got my number from someone." Caroline answered irritably.

Stefan grabbed Caroline's phone and browsed their conversation.

_You didn't answer my question love, how does 7pm sound? I'll pick you up – Klaus _

_Stop stalking me – Caroline _

_Caroline, I'm sure by now you know I'm just a student and not a serial killer. Come on get to know me. I dare you. – Klaus _

"So are you going to dinner with him?" Stefan asked trying to hide his jealously.

"I might as well get it over with" Caroline sighed again.

"Well you should get going then, go and prepare for your little date with that British boy." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Stefan, it's not like that. It's not a date." Caroline held Stefan's hand as she assured him.

"Just give me a call as soon as he drops you off home okay? And behave yourself." Stefan calmly said before giving Caroline a kiss on her forehead.


	6. Dinner Blues

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so I told myself I will try to update daily before January 10 but sadly real life took its toll on me so I had to postpone updating. All is well now as here is chapter 6! But before that I would just like to thank Lali-chan for introducing me to the idea of Betas and of course XxDreaming of RealityxX for being my beta. **

* * *

Caroline drove back to her place after Stefan fell asleep. She went straight up to her room and wasted time by just lying on the bed. Though she wanted to call Elena to save her from her future misery_,_ she figured the other girl was still at cheer practice or getting frisky with Damon.

Caroline sighed as she received another text message from Klaus**:**

_Give me your address love._

Caroline typed a reply on her phone as fast as she could and couldn't help but snicker. _You sound like a pedophile__**,**__ Klaus._

Before Caroline could threw her cellphone away Klaus immediately responded to her text. The blonde was beginning to believe that Klaus probably did nothing during his free time except stare at his phone**,** waiting for it to vibrate.

_Very well, I'll just ask my connections if you won't tell me. I'll you see in a bit._

Caroline groaned. In just a few minutes Klaus would be here and she'd have to endure an entire dinner with him. The girl got up and decided to change her top to a black peplum shirt. She didn't know why**,** but she had the urge to make herself presentable for her little dinner with Klaus. _This is only a one time thing. _Caroline thought to herself as she retouched her makeup.

When she felt she looked good enough, she went downstairs to inform her mother of where she was going.

"Well you look nice, going out for dinner with Stefan?" Liz asked as she saw her daughter hurry down the stairs.

"Uh**,** no. Dinner with a new friend, he'll pick me up and drop me back home. So don't wait for me." Caroline answered**,** hoping her mother wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh, a new friend? What's his name?" Her mother questioned further.

Caroline groaned. She didn't really want to tell her mom she was going out with Klaus Mikaelson. For some reason, she wasn't exactly sure why she didn't want her mother to know about him. It's not like he had a bad record or anything. "Uhmm, it's Klaus Mikaelson. They just moved here."

"Ah the Mikaelsons, they came all the way from Wales. Lovely bunch of kids, I'm glad you're making them feel welcome. But are you sure you want to go out with Klaus?" Her mom asked her again**,** but this time with concern evident in her eyes.

"Why what's wrong with Klaus?" Caroline asked. _Maybe he did have a bad record._

"Well don't get me wrong Caroline, he seems like a decent kid. He has exemplary grades and conduct but I heard he was caught fighting with Tyler and Stefan yesterday at the party." Her mother answered. "Speaking of that, do you know what happened**,** sweetie?"

Caroline gulped. She was worried that if her mom knew about the fight**, **she might have had an idea as to what caused it. "Uhmm, I really don't know. I just heard from Stefan that things got heated with the football team**;** then Tyler and Klaus started fighting. Stefan and the rest the team tried to break them apart but Tyler attacked him."

"Ah I see**.** Well**,** if you don't mind, you should invite him inside for awhile. Don't worry**,** I won't embarrassed you." Her mother finished.

Caroline tried to argue with her**, **but figured that she wouldn't take **'**no**' **for an answer. She grabbed her phone and was about to text Klaus before she read his message**:**_I'm on my way, be there in 10 minutes._

_Bursting your bubble__**.**__ My mom wants you to come stay for a bit before we head out. _Caroline messaged Klaus with annoyance but**,** just like this dinner or date or whatever you call it, she wanted it to be over before it even started.

Just as Klaus promised, he was already in front of Caroline's porch exactly 10 minutes after he sent his text message. He knocked on the door at least two times before Caroline opened it for him.

"Hey, come on in." The girl said as she gestured for him to come inside.

"Good evening Caroline and Mrs. Forbes" Klaus greeted Caroline and took a peak at the kitchen to meet Caroline's mother.

"Oh**,** Klaus**…**no need for the formality, we're not in school. Please call me Liz." She said as she gestured Caroline and Klaus to sit with her in the living room.

"Very well Liz, you have a wonderful home." Klaus complimented, following Caroline to the living room.

"Yeah well we owe it all to my dad." Caroline answered Klaus as she took a seat.

"And will Mr. Forbes grace us this evening? Or he's out working late?" Klaus asked but he immediately noticed the frown that formed on Caroline's lips. He realized that it might have been a touchy subject, "Oh**,** sorry. Never mind."

As soon as the two took a seat on their couch, Liz began asking Klaus about himself and his little night out with her daughter.

"So Klaus, you're taking Caroline out for dinner. Do you mind telling me where you're taking her? Caroline is very peculiar with her diet." As Liz asked Klaus that question**,** Caroline immediately had the urge to mentally slap herself. _This is going to be a long night. _She thought.

"Nothing fancy, just taking her out to dinner with my family at our place." Klaus calmly said as he glanced at a surprised Caroline.

"Well that's good to know, I hope you'll bring her home no later than 11pm as it is a school night**,** considering what happened at the party yesterday." Liz calmly spoke as she tried not to sound like their high school parent.

"No worries, I'll bring Caroline home just in time. And may I just assure you that my participation with Tyler's spat is just collateral damage. I meant no harm." Klaus stated as he stood up to shake Liz's hand**,** "I hope you don't mind, but I think it's time for me and Caroline to get going." Liz just nodded and watched as Caroline and Klaus left.

"Why didn't you tell me we were having dinner at your place?" Caroline asked immediately, while adjusting her seatbelt.

"I was supposed to take you out to a real dinner love, but when I told Rebekah and Kol they insisted on doing it at our place instead." Klaus answered as started his car.

Caroline fidgeted nervously, "Okay. Will your parents be there? I'm just going to ask so I know if I should behave myself or not." It all seemed fast to her**, **especially if she was already meeting his family**.** Klaus was still a stranger to her, after all.

"Just be yourself Caroline." Klaus spoke, somehow dodging the blonde's question.

The ride to Klaus' house was quiet; the only sound that could be heard was their breathing and loud music on Klaus' radio. Caroline couldn't deny that she was too nervous for this dinner. She clearly has no idea what to expect and what to say to his parents. To calm herself down, Caroline just stared outside the window. Her eyes widened in surprise when they passed by Tyler's place.

"Oh my god, you live in the same block as Tyler? You're fully loaded!" Caroline said as he she took off her seatbelt.

Klaus opened the door for her, "My brother bought this place a couple of years back and when he decided to settle for a quiet life**,** he brought us here with him."

Klaus was about to knock on the door when it burst open and an overly excited Rebekah greeted them.

"Hello Caroline, welcome to our home." Rebekah smiled as she hugged Caroline and immediately dragged her to the dining room.

"Rebekah, be nice to her." Klaus said as he watched Caroline be pulled effortlessly by his sister.

"Oh shut it Nik, I am being nice!" Rebekah yelled back at her brother.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Caroline, it is our pleasure to have you join us tonight. I'm Elijah **-** Nik, Kol and Rebekah's older brother." Elijah said as he took Caroline's hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you… Mr. Mik-" Caroline froze. She didn't know if she should call him Elijah or Mr. Mikaelson**, **as this man in front of him seemed so formal. As if reading her thoughts Elijah interrupted it.

"Oh please, call me Elijah and have a seat Caroline." Elijah said as he pulled out a chair for Caroline and Rebekah.

After a little while**,** Klaus came to the dining room with a smiling Kol who immediately approached Caroline.

"Good evening Caroline, so nice of you to join us." Kol said as he took his seat.

"Kol, say one more word to Caroline and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus retorted, glaring at his younger brother, while Caroline tried to stifleher laughter**.**She realised that these siblings used the nastiest of threats as if it was the perfectly normal response.

"Niklaus, I will not approve of that kind of language. Especially in front of your date." Elijah calmly pointed out as he ate his soup. "So Caroline, I heard you're classmates with Rebekah."

"Yeah, but only in History and English." Caroline said**,** desperately trying not to stutter. She felt so nervous around Klaus' family and she didn't even know why. "Oh yeah, speaking of that. I have some notes on what we discussed today, I'll give it to you after dinner." Caroline said as she turned to Rebekah.

"You took notes for me? Thanks." Rebekah said, smiling kindly.

"It's no problem. You missed class and I figured you could use them." Caroline said after she took a bite of the chicken picatta.

The rest of the dinner was quiet, the only audible sound being the clanks of the utensils and the occasional hisses of Klaus as Kol continuously tried to hit on Caroline.

"By the way, this chicken picatta and pumpkin soup is delicious. Who cooked them?" Caroline asked after all of them finished their meals.

"Nik did. He went all out for you Caroline. He never made dinner for us, it was either frozen dinners or take out." Kol said before earning a kick on the knee from Klaus.

"I could cook some more for you Caroline, all you have to do is ask." Klaus told Caroline and flashed her his all-familiar arrogant smirk, quirking an eyebrow.

Caroline ignored Klaus' comment as she stood up from her seat. She took her plate and was about to place it in the sink when Elijah grabbed it away from her.

"I don't mind helping with the dishes**;** considering all the trouble you had to go through for having me here." Caroline said as she tried to steal the plate away from Elijah.

"Nonsense Caroline, you are our guest. And besides, it's Kol's turn to wash the dishes." Elijah said as he passed Caroline's plate to Kol and the teenage boy just growled.

"Yes Caroline, leave the dishes to Kol." Klaus said as he tried to bring Caroline out of the dining room. "Come with me upstairs, I'll show you something."

Caroline was about to follow Klaus when she forgot to give Rebekah her notes.

"I'm coming, just let me just get something." Caroline said as she went back to the dining room to give Rebekah her notes.

"Hey, you hardly missed anything in class but here it is." Caroline opened her bag and gave the notes to Rebekah.

"Thank you Caroline." The other girl smiled.

"Uh hey listen. Do you want to hang out with Elena and me sometime?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Like go shopping, sleepovers and all that stuff?" Rebekah inclined her head to the side, trying to hide her excitement. "Why are you being so nice to me though? I was such a bitch to you when we met."

"I think it was perfectly understandable, I punched your brother." Caroline laughed. "I guess I feel like you need a friend and I want to be that person. I've never really experienced that, since I spent my whole life in one town**,** but I'm guessing it must be hard to adjust to a new school."

Rebekah tried to hold back her tears. It was true; she was having a difficult time adjusting to her new school, with American culture even. If she didn't have her brothers around her**,** she wouldn't have known how to handle it. "Thank you Caroline."

"And besides, I think you could use some girl time. Considering you're always surrounded with testosterone." Caroline laughed again as she hugged Rebekah who was still fighting the urge to cry.

"You better get back to Nik now, he can be very impatient." Rebekah sobbed as she broke away from their embrace.

Caroline just nodded and dashed upstairs to look for Klaus. She was walking through the hallway, when she saw a huge painting of Mystic Falls' Central Plaza. She was completely allured with the artwork that she didn't even notice someone was behind her.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked her.

"Did you do all these?" Caroline asked as she continued to survey the different artworks in the room.

"Yes, my brother calls it a petty hobby but I'd like to consider it as my passion." Klaus answered.

"It's beautiful. I never pegged you as the artsy type." Caroline smiled.

"Oh you'll be surprise sweetheart. I'm an all-around boy." Klaus chuckled as he watched Caroline grin and browse the rest of his artwork.

"You should pursue art, you're good at it." Caroline genuinely spoke, flashing a smile at Klaus.

"Yeah well you should tell that to Elijah." Klaus replied, a frown marring his face. His older refused to him to pursue his true passion.

"Does he have like your future planned for you? Like the ones in the movies? Totally cliché." Caroline was trying to lighten up the mood as she noticed that Klaus was starting to be upset.

"Elijah wants me to continue the family legacy. His father wants us men to be lawyers." Klaus said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"I'm sorry to be nosy but what do you mean by Elijah's father?" Caroline asked as she hoping she didn't hit a nerve.

"They are all just my half siblings. My mother committed to an affair with an unknown man and I was conceived." Klaus calmly answered. He never told that to anyone outside his family but he felt like he wanted Caroline to know.

"Oh. How did your stepfather respond?" Caroline asked again. She doesn't know why but she felt like she can relate to Klaus despite them experience different situations.

"He was angry at first - to my mother,actually. But he was able to forgive her and he still continued to treat me like his own son. Mikael was a good man." Klaus answered.

"And where are your parents now?" Caroline couldn't help but want to know. It was personal, but the fact that Klaus was openly sharing it to her made her forget why she hated him in the first place.

"Mikael died 2 years ago, and my mother, well…she ran off with my biological father with all of our inheritance." Klaus said trying to control his anger as he remembered the night his mother left them with their eldest brother Finn.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Caroline said she came closer to Klaus trying to comfort him.

"And what about you, where is your father?" Klaus asked back.

Caroline took a deep breath. Unlike Klaus she wasn't so thrilled to be talking about her father. Yes, she loved her father dearly but the fact that he wasn't with her broke her heart and she could never talk about him without crying her eyes out.

Caroline held back all her tears and tried to tell Klaus about her family's dysfunction. "Well, my dad and I were really close. My mom was always busy with work and he was the one that always looked out for me. But as I grew older I noticed how strained my parents' relationship was. My father stopped sharing the bed with my mother and started sleeping in the guest room. And just last year he finally came out of the closet and told us that he was gay and he was in love with another man. I didn't love my father any less but the fact that he moved out to Memphis breaks my heart because I can hardly be with him anymore."

Caroline tried to contain her tears but she just couldn't and started crying in front of Klaus. Seeing someone cry in front of him was Klaus' weakness. He didn't really know what to do when someone cried; when this happened with Rebekah**,** he always ended up saying the wrong things and making her cry even more. But seeing Caroline cry like that broke his heart and he wanted to do everything right for her.

He came closer to Caroline and gave her a warm hug**,** gently patting her back to calm her down. Once Caroline stopped crying, he lifted her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Sorry…I just missed my dad a lot." Caroline smiled sadly as she thanked Klaus for his gentleness.

"You never told me why you brought me here. Clearly it wasn't because of Rebekah and Kol." Caroline asked as she tried to wipe the remaining tears cascading down her face.

"I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?" Klaus bluntly stated, causing Caroline to blush a little.

"YES, it is." Caroline answered as she tried to hide the crimson on her cheeks.

"You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you." Klaus retorted, trying to convince the girl.

Caroline smiled. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She was beginning to think that Klaus wasn't such a bad guy after all. He has been nice, sweet and gentle to her all night long. Maybe she could really consider his offer and take a chance to eventually get to know him.

Caroline was all open arms to the idea of getting to know Klaus more, when something hit her. She remembered all the hurtful things Tyler said about her during the party. _Give her a little compliment and she'll be dying to sleep with you, hell__**,**__ she'll sleep with anyone! _And then she figured it all out. Klaus didn't really feel that way for her; he only wanted to sleep with her.

Klaus noticed Caroline's eyes losing all traces of happiness; slowly forming tears. He was about to comfort her when he felt a hard cold slap on his face.

"If you think you'll get lucky tonight by saying that fancy bullshit about me, you're wrong. You can go to hell**,** Klaus." Caroline yelled as she stormed out of Klaus' studio.

Klaus tried to stop her so he grabbed her wrist and tried to explain. "Caroline, if this has something to do with what that filthy mutt said, that's not it. I just want us to be friends." Klaus desperately tried to explain it to her that he didn't have that kind of intention, but she wouldn't listen to him. Caroline tried to fight his grip, and when he notice that she wasn't going to give in, he pulled her close and crashed his lips onto hers.

If neurotic Caroline still existed, she would have returned Klaus' kiss in a heartbeat. But she wasn't that girl anymore and she felt so disgusted, breaking the kiss instantly. Klaus let go of her wrists and immediately received another cold, harsh slap on his face.

Caroline wanted to get out of the Mikaelsons' mansion as soon as possible. She ran downstairs as fast as she could and she bumped into Rebekah.

"Caroline, what's going on? Why are you crying?" Rebekah asked as she tried to calm Caroline down.

"I'm sorry Rebekah, I can't do this right now. I'll see you tomorrow" Caroline said before she hastily dashed out of the Mikaelson mansion.

Caroline kept running and running, until she finally felt her legs become tired and sore. She noticed she had run far enough from Klaus' house and she finally decided to take a break. She grabbed her phone and dialled the sole person she could trust at the moment and desperately hoped he would pick up immediately.

_Caroline, what's going on? Are you all right? _The voice on the other line asked.

"_Stefan. Help __me…please__."_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Thank you so much to all the people who read, reviewed, favorited, followed and recommended this story. It really means a lot to me considering this is my first fanfiction ever. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible please review! **

_PS. If you guys have time check me out on tumblr! xxblondieblueeyes_


	7. Confrontation Blues

**Author's Note: Finally! After suffering from an intense writer's block I finally finished this chapter! I don't know why but this chapter was really difficult to write. So anyway, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy reading. I'd like to thank XxDreaming of RealityxX once again for being my beta. **

Caroline waited patiently for Stefan to come to her rescue. She was walking nervously along the sidewalks when she heard a familiar honk. To her relief it was her knight in shining armour; none other than the one and only, Stefan Salvatore.

"Alright, get in." Stefan spoke, rolling down the windows and unlocked the door for her.

Caroline quietly fastened her seatbelt and didn't dare to say anything to Stefan. She was still shaken and pissed as to what happened between her and Klaus. She felt so betrayed. The girl was ready to trust Klaus and at least make an effort to be a friend to him but then again, she was glad because she found out about his motives early -she didn't fall in way too deep.

Stefan kept his eyes on the road; occasionally stealing a few quick glances at his blonde companion. He was certain that the dinner didn't turn out well, judging from Caroline's call for help and her quiet demeanour. As much as Stefan wanted to bring her home now, he was selfish and was desperate to know what happened so he could help his best friend. Instead of taking Caroline home, Stefan took a sharp left and spared another quick glance to see the blonde's reaction.

Caroline was about to protest when she realised where Stefan was taking her. It was the old, abandoned playground they used to go when they were kids. The playground was scheduled to be demolished a few months ago but it was kept on hold because the majority of the founding council voted for it to be renovated instead.

Stefan parked his car and gestured Caroline to come down with him. "I know you're upset and you're going to let it all out here; but don't worry I brought some reinforcement."

Caroline was expecting a pint of ice cream like usual but she figured ice cream wouldn't cut it. Her eyes widened when she saw what Stefan was carrying, a six-pack of beer.

"Okay where on earth did you get that? Do you have like some kind of fake ID now?" Caroline asked as she cracked out a tiny chuckle.

"Relax, I stole it from Zac." Stefan leisurely reassured her, as he closed his hood and opened a can for Caroline.

"You know he's going to kill you when he finds out." Caroline said before taking a sip from her beer.

Stefan just ignored Caroline and proceeded to take a seat in one of the old swing sets. The blonde followed him from behind and took the seat opposite to him.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Stefan asked.

"I hate him Stefan. I hate him so much." Caroline's voice cracked as she tried to hold back her tears.

Stefan took Caroline's hand and squeezed it; he knew that simple gestures like those usually calmed Caroline down.

"He's just like Tyler." Caroline sighed as she finished her first can of beer before grabbing another one.

"Speaking of Tyler, you never really told me what happened between you and him." Stefan mused as he tried to hide the jealousy in his tone.

Caroline took a deep breath as she shared to Stefan the things that happened between her and Tyler. "What happened between me and Tyler was a mistake Stefan. It happened when my father filed the divorce. I was devastated and I thought I felt so alone. Tyler invited me over to talk but we ended up getting drunk and wasted. We both know something happened but because we were intoxicated we don't remember the details." Caroline tried to hold back her tears as she remembered her shameful night with Tyler Lockwood.

"So it was only a one time thing?" Stefan asked still with a jealous tone but with concern evident in his eyes.

Caroline bites her lip as she tried to hide the shame. "No it wasn't… It happened a few more times but this time we were sober. I thought it would make me forget about my dad and my mom but I was wrong. It made me feel worse and I realized I couldn't do this to Tyler or to myself anymore."

Caroline couldn't hold back her tears anymore and continued to sob miserably. Stefan pulled her into a hug and tried his best to calm her down.

"Caroline, Did Klaus force you to do anything?" Stefan said as he lifted Caroline's chin and gently wiped the tears cascading down her face.

"No, he didn't. But it was implied Stefan. He did exactly what Tyler said." Caroline said as she shook her head.

"I promise I will not let anything happen to you." Stefan said as he tried his best to stop Caroline from crying any further.

"I'm not the petty Caroline I used to be anymore Stefan; I can take care of myself." Caroline said as she smiled.

"Sure you can." Stefan smiled before pulling Caroline into another embrace.

The two stayed in their position for a few more minutes. When Caroline felt like she cried enough tears already, she broke their embrace.

"Thank you Stefan, but I think it's time for you to take me home now." Caroline said as she got up the swing set.

Stefan just nodded and held Caroline's hand as they both walked their way to his car.

The ride back to Caroline's house was quiet as usual. Stefan didn't want to bother Caroline anymore because he knew she had a lot of things on her mind.

When they finally reached their destination, the blonde quietly took off her seatbelt and got out of Stefan's car. Since Stefan was concerned with his companion he decided to walk Caroline to her porch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come inside?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine Stefan…I don't want to cause any more trouble for you." Caroline replied as she flashed a smile to Stefan assuring him that she was going to be okay.

Stefan pulled Caroline into a long, intimate embrace. "If you say so." He pulled away,cupping Caroline's cheeks and planting a kiss on her forehead.

The brunette felt his heart race because of how close his face was with Caroline. Stefan cursed his hormones for wanting to kiss the girl, but knew this wasn't the right time. That didn't stop him though. He closed the gap between him and Caroline by crashing his lips unto hers.

Caroline was obviously surprised with her best friend's actions but she returned the kiss nonetheless. She wrapped her hands around Stefan's neck, deepening their kiss. But once she realized what was happening, she broke it off immediately.

"What are you? Stefan we can't…" Caroline said as she tried to gasp for air.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I didn't…" Stefan tried to explain but Caroline quickly turned around and grabbed her keys to open the door.

"Everyone should just stop kissing me!" Caroline yelled as she quickly opened the door and slammed it on Stefan's face.

* * *

Caroline did not want to be at school today. She had a lot of things going around her head about Stefan and Klaus. She didn't know how to deal with all the confusion.

Everyone was still staring at her when she made it inside the high school building. Whispers and stares were shot right at her but Caroline didn't care, she had a lot of better things to worry about. One of which is figuring out how to be stealthy to avoid Stefan or Klaus. When she immediately saw Klaus and Stefan at the other side of the hallway, Caroline quickly dashed to the opposite direction and took a different route to get to her locker. She gathered her things from her locker as fast as she could and once she was done, she quickly closed it and hoped to get to her classroom as fast as possible - to avoid confrontation from either Stefan or Klaus. Just as Caroline turned around a familiar blonde was already standing behind her.

"Jesus Rebekah, you scared me." Caroline panted as felt the beat of her heart go faster.

"Caroline, my brother hasn't said a word to any of us since you left crying last night. You have to tell me what happened." Rebekah commanded but with concern evident in her tone.

"I'm sorry Rebekah, I can't deal with it right now. If you're desperate to know you should just squeeze the information out of him." Caroline said as she tried to survey the hallway frantically.

"As much as I love and care for my brother, this isn't about him. I'm trying to be a friend Caroline and if you tell me what happened, I could help you." Rebekah assured Caroline.

"Thanks, but not right now." Caroline said as she tried to make a run for it. Before she could she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

"CAROLINE!" The voice yelled.

It was only Elena, to Caroline's relief, and she was running towards her and Rebekah.

"Uh…hey Elena, you remember Rebekah right? And Rebekah, this is my friend Elena." Caroline said as she introduced the girls formally

"Hey, nice to formally meet you now." Elena said as she shook Rebekah's hand and then let go of it immediately.

"Why are you running away from Stefan? And what is this rumour I heard from Dana that you went out with Klaus last night and did the deed with him?" Elena questioned.

"WHAT?" Both Caroline and Rebekah replied.

"No deed happened. Caroline had dinner with my family and that was it." Rebekah said as she turned to Elena.

"What exactly is going on Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Look guys, I can't deal with any of this right now okay. I'll see you guys at lunch." Caroline said in frustration as she tried to dash her way to her classroom.

* * *

Caroline decided not to go to the cafeteria, as she knew Stefan and Klaus would be there. She also wanted to avoid any confrontation from Rebekah and Elena so she decided it will be best to seek refuge at the study hall. She didn't have much of an appetite anyway. When she reached the study hall she already saw the blonde waiting for her.

"I bumped into Elena, she told me you'd be here." Rebekah said as she smiled to see Caroline's presence.

"And where is she now?" Caroline asked as she took the seat across Rebekah.

"She said she'd grab lunch and meet up with some guy. Damon was it?" Rebekah shrugged.

Caroline and Rebekah waited for Elena to join them at the study hall. While waiting Rebekah tried to have small talks with Caroline but it was obvious the other girl wasn't interested. Before things could get anymore awkward between them, Elena finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, I bumped into someone on the way here." Elena said as she grabbed the seat next to Caroline.

"If it's an excuse about you and Damon having a quickie inside the janitor's closet, we're not interested!" Caroline said as Rebekah laughed at the two girls' spat.

"Do you really think that low of me Care?" Elena scoffed. "Anyway, it wasn't Damon, it was Stefan. He cornered me and asked why you were ignoring him."

"And what did you say?" Caroline asked somehow interested.

"I told him I was about to find out." Elena said as she flashed a grin to Caroline to annoy her. "Now you better spill."

Caroline took a deep breath and told the two girls what happened last night. From the dinner to seeing the artworks, the compliments she received from Klaus and then her realisation and the stolen kiss Klaus got from her. As she told her story her companions widened their eyes as she shared the rest of the details. Caroline also mentioned getting picked up by Stefan, drinking beer at the playground and their passionate kiss. Elena and Rebekah just sat their patiently waiting for Caroline to continue but the shock in their eyes cannot be denied.

"So you got kissed by two hot guys in one night? Way to put yourself out there Care!" Elena cheered as she tried to get a high five from her best friend but failed.

"Caroline, I'm not trying to be biased or anything but I think my brother meant what he said and it has nothing to do with that Lockwood boy." Rebekah said.

"Does your brother have good and clean slate when it comes to girls?" Caroline asked Rebekah curiously.

Rebekah gulped and bit her lip at Caroline's question. "Okay honestly, Nik was reckless back home when it comes to the ladies. Kol and I caught him a few times with different girls inside his bedroom but we never had dinner with any of them nor did Nik ever showed them his artworks."

"What are you trying to say then?" Caroline asked again, trying to grill out information about Klaus from his sister Rebekah.

"I'm just saying that if he said he fancies you, I think he means it and he really just wants to spend time to get to know you." Rebekah answered with assurance.

"But this isn't just about Klaus, think about Stefan! You've known each other since first grade and it has always been obvious that he's into you." Elena said as she interrupted Rebekah's campaign for Klaus.

"I honestly don't know what I feel about any of them right now. Stefan has always been there for me, he's my best friend and I don't know if I can risk that. As for Klaus I hate his arrogant ass but… I don't know why I feel so drawn to him." Caroline sighed. It felt good to talk to the girls about her feelings. She felt like a big fishbone was finally ripped out from her throat, she felt calmer and less rattled now.

"Caroline there's only one thing you can do. Talk to the both them. Clear out what happened and see where it goes from there." Rebekah suggested.

Caroline sighed again. Rebekah was right; sooner or later she had to talk to both Klaus and Stefan. It wasn't going to be easy but if she really wanted that fishbone out, then she had to do it as soon as possible.

* * *

Caroline was relieved when her last class ended. As much as she wanted to talk to Stefan or Klaus today, she was too drained to make an effort to look for them. So as soon as the bell rang she immediately ran to her car. She wanted this day to be officially over, but her luck ended when she got to her car a familiar figure was already standing next to it.

"Shouldn't you be in football practice?" Caroline asked the person standing next to her car.

"You've been ignoring me." The person answered back.

"I know, and I was such a jerk about it. I'm sorry Stefan." Caroline admitted as she stood next to Stefan.

"No, it was my fault Caroline. I knew you already have a lot of things bothering you but that didn't stop me." Stefan sighed.

"I don't regret it Stefan. But…I don't know if I could do any of those right now. I'll make it up to you though, we can hang out sometime, just the two of us. We can talk about everything that happened and we'll see where it goes from there." Caroline admitted again as she smiled at her best friend.

"Well, I would like that very much Miss Forbes, now if you'll excuse me I have a football practice to attend to." Stefan smirked as he cupped Caroline's cheeks. He was supposed to give her the usual kiss on the forehead, but figured it was too soon. So instead he just awkwardly patted her on the head. "I'll call you okay." Stefan said before he ran towards the field.

"Not if I call you first!" The blond girl yelled as she watched Stefan's image getting smaller, until he was no longer in sight.

When Caroline got home, she immediately groaned at her sight. There was a fancy car parked in front of her house and an arrogant teenage boy waiting for her on the porch. The teenage boy was smirking as soon as he saw the blonde make way to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline scoffed as she tried to push the boy off her porch.

"Is that the right way to treat a guess?" The teenage boy just laughed and continued to watch the blonde as she opened the front door.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know exactly why I'm here. We had a little spat, I'm over it already." Klaus replied still not bothering to remove the grin on his face.

"Well I'm not!" Caroline yelled as she closed the shut in front of Klaus' face.

"Come on Caroline, let's talk about it!" Klaus yelled from the other side of the door while he was violently knocking.

"Fine, whatever. You have 10 seconds to start explaining." The blonde sighed and finally let Klaus come inside.

"Look, I understand why you got upset last night. But I assure you it has nothing to do with that Lockwood mutt. Is it so wrong for you to believe that I fancy you?" Klaus asked as he followed Caroline in the kitchen.

Caroline ignored his explanation, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well that's why I like you." Klaus answered back as he flashed his well-known smirk again to Caroline.

"Will you just stop saying all those things already!" Caroline groaned as she tried to hide the crimson building up on her cheeks. Klaus' smirk returned.

"You know love, if you just got to know me properly I'm not so bad."

Caroline just ignored Klaus and went on her to business to grab the pint of ice cream on her fridge. If she was going to listen to Klaus ramble about things she needed something to calm her down. What she really needed was vodka but that was out of the question because her mom hid her liquor extremely well (much to the girl's annoyance).

For the past two hours Caroline and Klaus were no longer arguing and were just engaged in a decent conversation. Klaus shared all his family travels to Caroline, his dream to pursue art instead of law and the close bond he has with his family despite having a different father. Caroline just smiled and listened carefully to all of Klaus' stories. _He really isn't so bad after all._ They continued to get to know each other; Caroline shared her friendship between Stefan, Elena and Damon. She also shared a few things about her relationship with Tyler and why they broke up. When Caroline and Klaus both ran out of things to say, they decided to watch tv instead; without the realisation that they were so close to each other - almost cuddling. Just as they were getting coz ytogether, there was a knock on the door. Thinking that it was just her mother, Caroline immediately ran up to the door to open it. To her surprise it was someone else, Stefan.

"I wanted to surprise you. I bought your favourite Thai dinner. I figured you would want Thai food to keep our conversation going." Stefan said he got inside Caroline's house only to notice she had a different company. "I should have called; I didn't know you were going to be busy." Stefan said with envy in his voice.

He placed the Thai food on Caroline's kitchen counter and made his way to the door. But before he was about to leave Caroline stopped him.

"Wait, Stefan…" Caroline said but Stefan immediately interrupted her.

"I get it Care, you can't do any of those right now." Stefan said sarcastically. "I hope you guys enjoy the Thai food. I'll see you around."

Before Caroline could even say anything Stefan slammed the door on her face and made his way to his car. Stefan was gone in an instant.

Caroline just stood there in disbelief and glared at Klaus. "Look what you did!"

"I didn't do anything, love." Klaus smirked as he tried to enjoy the last few scoops of the ice cream they were sharing a while ago.

"Seriously? Just get out already! You're getting way too comfortable sitting on that couch." Caroline groaned as she tried to shove Klaus to the door.

"Alright love, but don't think this will be the last time you'll have me come over." Klaus said as he bid his goodbye to Caroline and made his way home.

Once Klaus left, Caroline just aimlessly stood in front of her doorway. _I really screwed it up this time_, she thought before indulging herself in Thai food.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this little work of mine, please review, suggest and recommend my story. Don't forget to check me out on tumblr if you have time :) xxblondieblueeyes**


End file.
